


I Need Your Help

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: “What favor do you need?” Chrome asked curious.Senku sighs and looks at his friend wanting to share his thoughts. He usually did not struggle to say every idea that came into his mind, but this was not just any favor and he would understand if the brunet came to refuse.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	1. Chrome

“Chrome, I want to ask you for a favor. “ Senku said to his friend while they were both working late in the laboratory. 

The brown-haired boy turned to see him. “Sure, what do you need? What me to fetch some minerals?” 

Senku chuckled to himself, what he was about to ask Chrome was a bit difficult, but after analyzing all week what his options were, the one he had in mind was the best.

Since Senku's arrival in the village, several people had realized that once every two months he disappeared for a full week and at the insistence of his friends he had decided to sit down and give them the talk.

“As everyone knows, Ruri is an omega. Right?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kohaku asked annoyed.

“Well, I'm also one” he said, scratching his ear with his little finger.

“What?!” they all shouted.

“Kukuku, the genes inherited in this village have been the same for 3,700 years, so it is not surprising that a male omega was not born.”

“So what Ruri goes through every so often ...” Chrome tried to ask, but his face started to turn red with embarrassment.

Senku only nodded, it was not something he liked to talk about, but if he was going to be the new leader of the Village, he needed to clarify any doubts they have about him.

“Unfortunately, I also go through heats.” he crossed his arms. “I must stay in my nest for a week, so no alpha perceived my scent.” He laugh softly.

The mention of Senku going into heat made some of his friends flush with embarrassment.

“You have to take care of yourself, Senku-chan.” Gen was lovingly touching his friend's shoulder.

Senku smiled appreciative of the affection, he tried to be strong and explained it was something natural within his body, but he was uncomfortable by sharing that part of himself.

“I can bring you food and water like I do with my sister. Just tell me when does your heat start so I can get everything ready.”

“Ginrou can guard the entrance to your nest.” Gen pointed out laughing a little.

“Why me?” Ginrou cried.

“I think it’s best if few people get around Senku during his heat.” Kohako started to worry about her friend. She really didn’t know how a heat for a male omega was. -Don't worry, we will take care of you.”

“Thank you” Senku replied with slightly flushed cheeks. “I will notify you when the time comes, for now let's close the subject. There are more important things to do. “

“What favor do you need?” Chrome asked curious.

Senku sighs and looks at his friend wanting to share his thoughts. He usually did not struggle to say every idea that came into his mind, but this was not just any favor and he would understand if the brunet came to refuse.

Chrome stop working and noticed Senku looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?" He insisted.

Senku had started feeling hormonal and agitated for the past few days, it was near. He hated his omega part because it didn't let him think clearly. “My heat starts tomorrow.”  
An awkward silence flooded the lab, Chrome's eyes almost managed to slide down his face. He remembered Senku explained he was a male omega, but tried to forget as not to incovenience his friend. 

He could not imagine his friend suffering, he knew what Ruri got through every heat as she scream for help in the hotter days as her arousal increased in the need of someone by her side, but as the priestess of the village it was impossible that an alpha got to approach her. The new village leader was supposed to be Ruri's partner, but Senku had divorced her in less than a minute, and now Chrome understood why.

Senku could not be Ruri's partner because he was also an omega.

"Do you want me to help you notify Kohaku and Gen to bring you food?"

“Yes, that's important. I won't be able to leave the observatory in a week.”

"I'll go now, go prepare your nest" Chrome ordered as he took his coat to leave the laboratory. The winter had just begun, the snow was beginning to fall and despite the icy wind Senku felt unable to feel it because of theuncomfortable warmth and arousal that was beginning to flood into his body.

Senku quickly approached the brunet and stopped him by the shoulder, Chrome was already with one foot out.

"What's wrong?" He dared to ask.

“Chrome, this is difficult for me.”

Chrome turned to face his partner. He was beginning to feel nervous.

“I want to ask you if you can spend the heat with me?” Done, he had said it. There’s no turning back.

Since his arrival at the village he had gone through two heats completely alone. His body longed for physical contact, each time being more unbearable as he continued to squirm with uncomfortable warmth and arousal. During the initial stages of his heat, he started to melt at Chrome’s smelt, it was enough to provide him with a little relief. He liked the earthy scent like when rain falls on dry soil, that was Chrome’s distinctive smell. 

He wasn't really looking for a relationship, just someone to spend his heat with. He long for someone to wrap him up in their arms and take care of him. It was a completely selfish thing to ask, but he couldn't bear the thought of being alone again. Senku needed Chrome as his alpha. 

"Me?" Chrome looked scared. “why?”

-Because I trust you. I need help. Your help.” Senku was blushing and trying to avoid the brunet’s eyes, it was humiliating to ask, but he needed and answer. “I understand it’s a difficult thing to ask, of course you can refuse.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You can say no.” Senku tried to smile and let it go, but he felt horrible rejected.

“I've never been with an omega.” Chrome paused. “I’ve never been with someone.” He felt bad calling his friend an omega, yes, he was one, but it didn’t seem correct referring to him like that. 

“Don't worry Chrome, I will go to the observatory to rest at once. Please let the others know.”

Senku took his things and left as fast as he could avoiding looking at Chrome. Rejected. Humiliated. Dumb. What was he thinking? Of course, the brunet wasn’t going to spend the whole week locked up with him. 

Chrome knew that would mean having sex every day taking care of him. It wasn't fair to ask him for such a thing, especially when he really didn't want to belong to Chrome, he just wanted love, gently touches and help to feel good during the heat.

When he finished climbing up to the observatory, he began to arrange his nest. Senku snuffled around for blankets and cushions that Kohaku had given him "Ruri makes her nest with these things, I thought they would be useful to you." 

Once finished, he practically dove in, snuggling amongst the scented blankets, he let out a small squirm. He really needed his alpha’s scent. 

In this stone world he didn’t’ have special toys. He missed his old room where he could barricade himself in, pulled out his heat toys and started pleasuring himself. 

Byakuya was in charge of leaving him food, water and some books outside the door, his dad always make sure that he was nourished, he really did care for him. But that reality had already been 3,700 years ago.

He began missing Taiju. When he woke up from the petrification, he went through three heats completely alone, he really needed someone to touch him and being with him. It was excruciating and wanted to cry every day. He couldn’t bear to stay in the same position for long periods of time and his clothes made him uncomfortable for all the fuzzy warmth his body was feeling. 

He tried to relieve his tension by masturbating and inserting his fingers, but he felt a terrible emptiness and no matter how much he touched himself, he could not reach orgasm, which made the week eternal.

When Taiju woke up, Senku didn’t hesitate to ask for his company during the heat, there was a huge feeling of confidence. His best friend was surprised at first, but knowing that Senku needed help he didn't hesitate to lend his body.

Chrome returned to the observatory almost at midnight, he knew he had been slow to come back with the things Senku needed, but he felt a little strange about the question and embarrassed for not having an answer.

When he entered the village he asked Gen and Kohaku for help, who quickly began to fill a basket with different kinds of food.

“You need to inform us how’s he doing from time to time.” Kohaku warned him.

“Me?” Chrome asked a little scared. He felt a great responsibility was falling on him.

“Yes you, Chrome. Senku won’t be able to leave his nest.” Kohaku pushed the basket against Chrome's chest. “It's dangerous for him to leave, the village has few alphas, but someone who smells Senku's scent can go crazy in order to have him.” 

“Chrome-chan, are you worry?” Gen asked as he passed him some water.

Chrome was silent for a while, he felt like he was betraying Senku's trust by telling them, but he didn't know what else to do.

“Senku has asked me to be with him during his heat.”

Gen and Kohaku opened their mouths in surprise.

“Who would imagined that Senku-chan needed an alpha?” Gen blushed and touch his cheeks in excitement. “I’m so jealous of you.”

"Are you going to do it?" Kohaku asked.

Chrome's face turned completely red as he was starting to sweat at the thought of Senku needing him in that way. A deep breath in and a slow exhale. 

“I'll try.” Chrome decided. “I know how Ruri suffers and that there is no one to help her. I don’t want Senku to go through the same, especially if I can avoid it.”

Kohaku's eyes sparkled as her cheeks got blushed. “I think you'll do a good job helping him.” 

“Thank you.” Chrome laughed nervously, he didn't know exactly how to help Senku, but he hoped that the scientist would guide him all the way, just like when he taught him everything about science.

“Chrome-chan.” Gen said while looking him fiercely. “If you can't help Senku-chan, find me and I will. Despite also being an omega, I know what he really needs.”  
Chrome sighed and appreciated their help. He couldn't stay any longer, at any moment now Senku was going to need him and now he felt prepared.

When Chrome entered the observatory, Senku's strong scent hit him. It was a sweet mix of baked apple and honey, Chrome felt his whole body got warm, the aroma was driving him crazy, he had never noticed Senku smelling so good. It was all over in the air and was difficult to breath without losing control. 

“Senku, I br-brought you food.” He said while noticing his voice was trembling. What was happening to him? He felt nervous and strangely aroused. 

“You can leave it…nngh… by the entrance.” He heard him say from the back of the room. It sounded like he was struggling to control his breathing.

“I came to help you, what do you need?” 

“No, don't worry ... nngh” Senku's was almost whispering. “You can leave now.”

Chrome swallowed a thick lump in his troat and ignored Senku’s request. “Maybe I hurt his feelings.” He thought. 

Senku's sweet scent was starting to make him dizzy. The air was full of sweet baked apple and his mouth began to water. He already had his answer, he just hoped Senku still accept it. 

Chrome took a few more steps and as soon as he saw Senku he couldn't help but feel his groin was involuntarily getting up.

In front of him was the scientist lying naked on his newly formed nest, the cushions were arranged all around him, slick was crawling down the back of his thighs. He kept an arm over his eyes as he struggled to breathe.

Chrome sat outside the nest and reached out to touch his friend's hand. As soon as Senku felt the contact he moaned a little, he was very sensitive and cursed to himself that someone was looking at him so vulnerable. 

“Senku ...”

“Y-yes? nngh” 

“I want to be spent the heat with you.” 

Senku smiled and some tears began flowing down his cheeks. “Are you…sure” He asked. 

“Yes, I'm sorry I didn't answer you. I was so nervous.” 

“I understand…Chrome.” He whispered. “Thankyou” 

The omega flinch as Chrome approached him and climbed into the nest. Senku tried to sit but groaned as he felt more slick crawling down. 

“My heat started a little early.” 

“What can I do to help you?” Chrome sounded so sincere and kind, Senku was melting by the words he heard.  
“First I will explain some things Chrome, before I lose myself.” Senku was ashamed of his omega part, it was so different from his natural self. “You are an alpha and I am an omega.”

Chrome just nodded; he was attentive to continue learning from his friend. 

“You can touch me as much as you want, nngh ... I'm not going to object. The goal here is for you to lock your knot inside me ... nngh. I need it to feel better.”

“That happens in the end, right? When I’m close to climaxing.”

“Yes ... nngh. I need you to knot me.” The rationalize part of Senku was starting to get away, as Chrome’s scent continued to invade the air and making him crazy. “When your knot is inside me…nngh. We are not going to be able to separate like in half an hour, until you finish”

Senku felt more and more desperate, it was hard to breath and difficult to think “Got it?”

“Yes”

“One last thing ... nngh.” 

“Yes?”

“I'm going to act differently, you're not going to see the Senku you know, kukuku.” He tried to joke but he was really struggling. “I'm going to beg and ask for things for you to do. I’m usually very submissive and that bothers me 10 billion percent.”

Chrome's cheeks turned deep red as he imagined his friend behaving that way. 

“The only thing I'm going to ask you ... nngh. It is that you do not mark me, I am not owned by anyone.” Senku looked the brunet with a fierce look in his eyes. He was serious and Chrome know it. 

“Yes, I understand. This is not a relationship; I am just helping you.”

-Exactly. You can start.” 

As soon as he heard those words, He quickly stripped off his clothes and positioned himself on top of Senku, it was so strange to be with him like that.  
His heart began to beat like crazy, he liked being on top. 

“You look so beautiful.” Those words slipped from his mouth. How embarrassing.

Senku rolled his eyes and started kissing Chrome. The brunet did not believe what was happening but was enjoying it. There was no turning back.

They kissed, it was Chrome's first kiss and it had become an intense one, quickly both guys opened their mouths and began to collide their tongues. The brunet noticed his friend was very desperate, so he began to touch all over his body, he began to notice which areas were Senku’s favorite. 

His mouth parted slightly to gasp for some air and Senku started to moan louder, Chrome had started to caress his nipples and he noticed how the boy was melting under his touch. He was so sensitive. 

He began kissing his neck and then continue to his chest, Senku’s skin flavor was delicious, a little salty and sweet mix up. Senku continue moaning and Chrome was feeling more secure about what was he doing. 

The brunet continued kissing and licking his whole body until he stumbled upon his erect cock. Chrome started gripping his friend’s hard on and Senku moaned desperately.  
“I need you.” The boy's screams began to grow louder and that was exciting to Chrome. 

Senku took some of his slick with his fingertips and approached to Chrome. The brunet didn’t think and started sucking the wet fingers, he felt hotter the sweet apple scent and the taste of the slick were driving him crazy. 

“It's so hot ... nngh.”

“Shh, I'm going to help you feel better.” 

“I feel so empty ...”

Chrome understood this and pushes his cock into the already lube hole. Senku arched his back as he started to moan loudly as he was starting to feel full. Tears began to run down his cheeks when he remembered how lonely he felt during his past heats, he was ten billion percent happy to have an alpha take care of him.  
Senku was tight, it was a wonderful feeling that Chrome was never going to be able to match with his jerk off.

"Alpha ..." Senku groaned with pleasure. He was comforted by the cock inside him, he wanted to feel more. It was too hot.

“Senku ...” Chrome lifted both legs of his friend and placed them on his shoulders to position himself better. With this he was able to make his thrusts even stronger, he was feeling too much pleasure and he loved seeing Senku enjoying himself.

"Fuck me, alpha ... nngh."

Chrome was in heaven, Senku was moaning loudly almost screaming, he continued to called him alpha, how good he felt, to fuck him harder, he begged for every touch.  
The brunet felt tingles crawling up his spine, Senku was so soft and so tight. The scientist was whimpering in agony as his cock was dripping cum. 

The gaze that Senku had at that moment was not his, it was that of a being who was letting himself fall by his biological instinct of reproduction. Chrome felt his knot forming.  
“Knot me, please.”

He lowered Senku's legs and quickly sat him on his lap to fully introduce his knot, Senku screamed in complete pleasure and hugged Chrome for support. Senku was loving every part of his friend, specially the one full inside him. 

This last movement made the scientist climax between their abdomens while shouting "alpha". He couldn't understand those feelings, he just knew that his body needed a knot and loved knowing Chrome was having an orgasm inside him. 

The whole experience was new to Chrome, but he enjoyed it and hugged his friend while trying to gasp for some air. Senku continued looking at his friends eyes and instinctively forced their lips to meet in a sweet kiss. 

“Thanks ...” Senku said touching Chrome’s face and petting some of his dripping hair.

“Don’t need to. I’m glad you enjoy it.”

Senku blushed upon hearing it. He was sorry that for his sake his friend went through fucking him.

“We will have to stay like this for about half an hour, until you can release your knot.”

Chrome was starting to feel tired. It was a lot of work to knot his friend, but he loved the artermath by having this intimacy with Senku, who continued to be ashamed with his sweaty face and messy hair almost over his shoulders. 

“I don't mind staying like this, if it's with you.”

“How corny.”

“I'll be cheesy but at least I didn't beg for sex.” Chrome laugh while placing a kiss on Senku’s cheek. 

Senku flushed even harder and looked away. Chrome stroked his friend's hair and began worrying that maybe he was feeling something else for him. 

He just wanted to help him, but he felt so good and so calm about staying inside Senku, that he could do it all the time.

“We should rest for a while.” Senku said, he was starting going back to his old self. “This low heat will last for a few hours before I will need more of your help. 

“Of course, whatever you need.” Replied Chrome while giving his friend a tender kiss on the lips. Senku rolled his eyes.


	2. Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome was the second person to see him in that state, he wanted to cry in shame. He hoped that by the end of the week Chrome wouldn't see him differently.

It was almost sunrise when Senku woke up gasping for air, his body was sending him a delicious shiver all through his spine while slick was starting to run down his legs. Chrome’s smell was making him crazy and he needed his help again. It was embarrassing for him to ask his friend for another sex favor. 

He couldn’t control his body. The observatory was no longer in the dark, a warm light began to appear and outline their bodies. Senku was starting to feel his body more sensitive, the slick continued running down and an uncomfortable warmth was invading him. 

He couldn’t take it anymore and crawled on top of Chrome while he began to kiss him tenderly on the neck looking for his friend’s scent glands. When he found them, Senku began licking and nipping there, trying to get all the delicious scent from Chrome. 

Chrome began to wake up, feeling a little disoriented, he felt a warm liquid wetting his crotch and how his member was slowly getting up. When he opened his eyes,he could feel hot as his face blushed, Senku was on top of him filling him with kisses and saliva as he tried desperately to rub against him.

Chrome began caressing his friend's cheeks, notifying that he indeed was awake.

“All you alright?” He’s heart feels warmth by seeing Senku in that position. 

“I’m hot.” Senku groans. “I can’t resist it. I’m so asshamed.” 

“Hey, don’t worry.” Chrome was petting Senku’s head. “I’m here for you.” 

The omega smiled and wrapped his arm over Chrome trying to get closer, his pheromones continued rising. Senku was so turned on and needed his friend as the heat was pumping excitement through his body. 

He brought his lips to Chrome's. Sigh. Both boys looked deeply into each other's eyes as they felt a strong desire to possess their bodies. He tried to kiss him, but his friend tilted his face preventing him. The brunette noticed Senku's hurt look, the beautiful crimson eyes began to look crystalline and small tears started to run down his face; he felt horribly vulnerable and did not know what to do. Was Chrome rejecting him? Why was it affecting him?

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” 

“We said this isn’t a relationship. And I don’t want to feel something that you don’t.” 

“I know. I’m not myself right now.” Senku buried his face into Chrome’s neck. 

“You’re not thinking clearly, but don’t worry. I’m gonna make you feel good.” 

“How?” Senku was starting to feel his face heat as he waited for his friend to make a move.

“Get on all fours.” 

Senku smirked, the sense of rejection was slowly fading as he thought the boy was ready to please him. He quickly got into position, turning his back on Chrome as he was sticking out his butt, feeling exposed and horribly hot to be seen like this, in his most vulnerable state.

Chrome began to salivate as his tongue approached his friend’s hole. He started to lick and devour all the slick that was running out of Senku. Senku started whining loudly.  
He squeezed the blonde’s butt; his alpha part was taking over him. It made him crazy to hear the moans of pleasure and the involuntary hip movement that Senku made every time he felt Chrome's tongue inside him. Chrome’s member was already rock solid, there was no point in waiting any longer. Senku's hole was already lubricated and ready for him.

The blonde was with his hips higher than his torso desperate for no feeling empty. Chrome pushed into the narrowed passage and, driving hard, made Senku moan louder, almost like a desperate cry, it was unbearable the reaction his body was feeling. 

“You’re so tight.” 

“I can’t take it. I need your knot.” 

“I’m almost there, don’t worry.” 

Senku was shaking his head back and forth trying to avoid baring his neck. He wanted the knot, but not the mark, and he was doing his utmost not to let himself succumb to his awful omega lusts. 

Chrome was pinning him down as the thrust were increasing in speed. His friend’s hole tightens around him, it was impossible to resist more. He catched a glimpse ot the beautiful rubbish eyes and couldn’t take it. Chrome pushed harder as his knot was forming, he started screaming in ecstasy as he was feeling his own orgasm. 

Senku arched his head at the sensitivity of his orgasm. He came a little later than Chrome. He loved the electrify feeling of the rock-hard cock inside him. The blonde was panthing trying to recover some air. 

“Sorry for this position. I hope your knees don’t get tired.” 

“I can lie down. Only I need for you to lie down and hug me, while you finnish knotting me.” 

Senku did not wait for his partner's response and settled himself as best as he could on his nest. His body felt warm and calm, but he knew it was only going to be momentary. It was hardly a night of passion, he hoped Chrome would be able to keep up with him for the rest of the week, otherwise he would have to find someone else to lend him a hand.  
It was already sunrise, the light of the Sun appeared to caress their silhouette. Senku closed his eyes and whimpered a bit as he felt Chrome kissing his back softly.  
“This is bad.” Senku thought, while a light of his normal self, appeared. “I hope he isn’t developing feelings for me.”

The next three days were a heavy routine for the boys, but especially for Chrome. It was being at the beck and call of his friend: helping him eat at all hours, to stay hydrated with water, taking naps together and making sure the blonde was in a comfortable position, but as soon as Senku began to feel hot and groan desperately, the brown-haired boy knew that he should immediately please his friend.

Sometimes he kissed him and gently caressed his whole body, he was so soft and thought how beautiful he was, but as soon those thougths enter his brain, Chrome tried to come back to his senses and remember that Senku didn’t want him as a possible partner, only as his momentaneous mate. It was strange to see Senku in such a compromising and submissive position, he never thought he would ever see him like this. Moaning with pleasure, crying and begging for more, moving his own hips to feel Chrome’s cock more deeply; it was really someone else.

Chrome couldn't help but think, what would their relationship be like at the end of this week? Would they go back to work on the cellphone as comrades as if nothing ever happened? Or Senku would feel ashamed and avoid him?

There was no time to think about those things, he would try to ask Senku what will become of them when his heat started to end.

One afternoon he came down from the observatory and headed for the village in search of more provisions. His body was tired and sore, this new physical activity had been hard, his body was not used to it.

When he arrived he meet with Kohaku and explained what he needed, Kohaku immediately started to prepare another basket full of food.

"Is he eating well?"

"Yes, at first he didn't want to try anything, but he accepted at my insistence."

"Are you helping him bathe?"

Chrome blushed and avoided looking at Kohaku. "Yes, I go out early to bathe in the river and collect some water for him. When he is sleepy, I take the opportunity to cleanse his body.”

"I know it's something difficult to do. We struggled a bit with Ruri but I have the help of the women of the village.” Kohaku rested his hand on Chrome's shoulder, squeezing him gently. "You are doing all the work alone."

"Yes, I don't mind helping him." Chrome put his hands to his embarrassed face. “But I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. I'm confused."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"I know it must be my part Alpha that wants to seek a relationship with him." Chrome tried to swallow; his throat suddenly felt dry while his face was boiling in shame. He was sorry to have to tell Kohaku how he felt, but he had been locked up with Senku for days and was afraid of losing his mind. What he least wanted was to mark him, Senku had forbidden it. 

"What? Do you really have feelings for him?” Kohaku was surprised.

“I don't know, when I have sex with him, yes, but when I'm done, I'm not sure about that. I love him, he is my friend and he has taught me everything I know about science.” Chrome's eyes turned crystalline, but at least his chest didn't feel so heavy anymore, he was freeing himself from various emotions. 

"What I least want is for our friendship to be ruined by this." 

Kohaku tried to smile in order to comfort the brunet. "Don't worry, Senku is the most rational person I know. Yes, right now he is acting according to his omega urges, but as soon as the heat ends, everything will return to normal." 

“But what will happen when he has his heat again? I don't think it's convenient I always be there help him like that. 

The girl thought for a moment, she had already finished arranging the food for Chrome. 

"You can tell Gen." 

"Tell him what?" 

Kohaku sigh. "When you told us what Senku asked you, Gen was with me and said that if you needed help, he could take over." 

Chrome didn’t know what to answer, it was true he felt tired, but Senku had trusted him to seeing him vulnerable. It was a favor. A huge favor that was confusing Chrome with his feelings, he had always loved Ruri, but now he didn't know if the girl was going to accept him after being with Senku or if he was developing feelings for his friend. He was really concerned about what was going to happen after the heat.

"I have to talk to Senku about this."

"Yes, it’s his body. His decision.” 

"Thanks for the food." 

"You're welcome, let me know if you need help with something else."

Senku was lying between the covers, he didn’t want to put on clothes for fear of feeling suffocated. His body was still sensitive and was starting to feel so empty again, he was in the middle of another heat wave.

Slick began to slip through his legs, he was so wet, Senku lick his lips and moan slowly. He closed his eyes trying to think in something else besides Chrome’s huge warm cock. “I’m pathetic.” He thought. 

Suddenly a familiar scent caught up to him, Chrome was near. More slick was dripping as the idea of being penetrated by his friend. “Calm down, calm down.” But it didn’t work, his body was feeling hotter than before and was difficult to breathe. 

He felt a warm hand petting his face, Senku accepted the caress while moaning louder. He opened his eyes and saw his friend beside him, Chrome’s scent was calming him, as he felt protected and loved. Although he wasn’t going to admit the love feeling. 

Chrome was the second person to see him in that state, he wanted to cry in shame. He hoped that by the end of the week Chrome wouldn't see him differently. He was the village leader and Chrome's teacher when it came to science, he didn't want to feel like he was Chrome's omega now or his weak friend begging to be fucked. He hoped that the trust he shared with the brunette was enough. 

Senku would look for a way to resolve the neediness of his next heat, but for now he needed to be taken by his friend. It hurt so bad, his head was dizzy, and his body was aching. He was so horny. 

"I'm back."

"I'm glad."


	3. Taiju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before I came to Ishigami Village, and way before I des petrified Tsukasa, I was alone with Taiju.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continue reading.

Senku woke up, finally his heat had ended. He rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake, his body felt completely sore and tired; he removed one of the covers to observe the damage: he had scratches on his back, thighs and groin, bruises on his knees and several hickeys that drew a map all over his body. Senku’s face suddenly blushed as the thoughts of what he did that whole week came over.

Chrome kissing his whole body. Chrome sucking his dick. Chrome thrusting him all night, every night. Chrome cumming inside of him. 

“Dammit” he thought. He hated his omega part, it was so submissive, powerless and willingly. The blonde couldn’t believe he moaned every time Chrome touch him, lick him and fuck him; he begged for more every passing night. 

For Senku it was a horrible biological necessity accompanied by excruciating heat and pain, which could only be calmed for a few hours by having a dick inside him. 

Before the petrification he hadn’t needed a partner to pass the heat, he could entertain himself all week with his collection of omega special sex toys, but now in the stone world, where he had indeed felt not one, but two dicks, Senku knew he could never got back to the toys. 

Chrome’s cock was somewhat special now, every time Chrome pressed at the blonde’s entrance, he felt comforted and relief. Senku started every sex round begging for more and moaning uncontrollably, but as Chrome thrust him, the blonde fist clenched to the sheets as he was gasping for air. 

Senku was completly blushed, his cheeks were burning red. “Finally, it’s over.” He said as he was getting up from his nest. The nest that he shared all week with Chrome, where they hugged all day and fuck all night. 

“Stop thinking that.” He said to himself with an exasperated voice. “The heat is over. You’re normal again.” 

He looked at the observatory looking for Chrome, but soon realized he was completely alone and that was the best, he didn’t know how he was going to see his friend in the eyes after the intense week. Maybe Chrome run for his dear life after Senku sucked the life out of his dick.

When Senku first came out of the observatory, after his seven-day confinement, he enjoyed the air brushing his face and playing with his hair, the sunlight bathing his body and the scents that came from the tree branches. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the view as he stretched out his arms, feeling relaxed. The blonde was finally moving, it was difficult for him to move during his heat, the only exercise his body allowed him to do was to ride Chrome's cock all night long.

He blushed again. “Why I keep relating everything to Chrome's cock?” The heat was over, OVER, there was no reason to think about it anymore.

Senku headed over to the hot springs, where Kohaku collected hot water for Ruri when she was sick. Chrome had helped him bathe at the observatory, but now he needed to sink his body in the water and try to relax, it was a perfect moment to enjoy in peace and also to think about what he was going to do now that everything was back to normal. Because everything was back to normal, right?

The water was making wonders to Senku’s bruise body, his hair was darkening and trickled down his neck, steam was filling the atmosphere and the blonde could smell the sulfur emanating from the water as it comes to the surface from deep underground. He closed his eyes breathing carelessly, the steamy water was calming as Senku’s mind faded into dullness like everything was a foggy illusion. 

“Hi, Senku-chan.”

Senku opened his eyes annoyed. Gen was already in the water in front of Senku. The blonde didn’t feel like answering, he was tired and wanted to spend the bathe all by himself.  
“How was your heat week?”

“None of your business, mentalist.” 

“Oh, but Senku-chan, we missed you all week.” Gen was grinning while looking at the blonde, Senku was trying hard to maintain his eyes closed, but he could feel the intense gaze from the older boy. 

Gen was putting a crooked smile as he got near the blonde. “No need to answer, I can see how much fund you had with Chrome.” Gen was tracing his finger all over Senku’s hickeys. 

Senku blushed a little and open his eyes. He was starting to get annoyed. “Yes, it was great, so what?” 

“How’s Chrome’s dick? Did his knot filled you up?” 

Senku’s face flushed down in red to the tip of his ears. “What’s wrong with you?” he yelled. 

Gen laughed. He loved teasing his friend. “In case you don’t remember, I’m also an omega.”

“And?”

Gen sighed. Senku wasn’t clearly understanding. “I’m by myself and as you know, our heats are something horrible to bear alone, so I was wondering…”

“What were you wondering?” Senku arched an eyebrow. 

“I know from Kohaku, don’t get mad at her, that you don’t want Chrome as your mate.” Gen giggled and pulled back a little from Senku. “My heat is starting next week, so, can I ask Chrome for his help?”

Senku couldn’t answer immediately. A burning wave of jealousy rushes through him. Why Gen wanted his alpha? Well, Chrome wasn’t entirely his alpha but they’ve been together for a whole week, it was to mean something, right?

“No answer, huh?” the smirked didn’t leave Gen’s face. 

Senku couldn’t express how he was feeling, it was a strange mix of pain and shame. It hurt to imagine Chrome being with someone else, but why? They were friends and he didn’t want a mate, right? Senku wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“I…I don’t know.” He finally said. 

“Well, if he is really your mate, then I would have to look for another alpha.” 

Senku didn't reply, but smiled upon hearing Gen's words, somehow it made him feel a little relief knowing that he wouldn't try anything with Chrome. The blonde tried to breathe slowly as he couldn’t stop admiring his body with the marks that Chrome left behind, the marks from when he ran his fingers to caresses Senku’s burning body or the wet kisses trail that marked the blonde’s favorite and sensitive spots.

“It looks like you fell in love.” Gen said. Senku submerged his face trying to avoid the other one from looking to his red face. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s normal for omegas to want a caring alpha. Was he your first?”

Senku raised his head from the warm water. The water dripped down his hair softly and his face was more flushed than before. “No…” he said whispering. 

Gen led out a gasp. “What? Senku-chan wasn’t a virgin omega? Who was your lucky one?” 

Senku rolled his eyes, now he was deep in a conversation he didn’t want to have in the first place. 

“Tell me!” Gen insisted. 

Senku sighed and lean his head back. “You can’t tell no one. It’s my secret.” 

“Yes, of course. Omega promise.” Gen lifted his little finger and Senku did the same, locking their pinkies in a swear. 

“Before I came to Ishigami Village, and way before I des petrified Tsukasa, I was alone with Taiju.” The older boy was attentive to the story. It looked like it was something difficult for Senku to expressed. “Taiju it’s my best friend since childhood and had the pleasure of witnessing one of my worst heats. The first heats that came when I woke up, I was completely alone and couldn't find a way to calm down. I had to prepare my shelter with a nest, food and water for when the heat was going to start as it would be almost impossible for me to go out; but each heat that I had to endure alone was worse and more painful than the last one. I was gasping for air, my body was burning and my head felt like exploding at anytime.” Senku was hiding face between both hands, it was embarrassing to share those moments, but at the same time he was relieved that someone else and especially another omega wanted to hear about his suffering.

“So, when I got my heat infront of Taiju.” Senku continued. “The big oaf was crying and asking what he could do to help me. I didn't want to, but his alpha scent was so intense I was starting to felt dizzy and my omega self was emerging. I explained to Taiju that his help consisted of him fucking me. Taiju’s eyes almost escaped his orbits and he was stunned for a moment, then he said:

***

“Senku, I’ll do it.” 

“Nngh…you don’t have to big oaf. Only help me get food, please.” Senku’s body was driving him crazy, he was stifling groans as he could feel his temperature rising. His body was having no mercy on him and Taiju’s ochre smell was making the blonde’s slick to started dripping down his legs. 

“Don’t worry, tell me exactly what I have to do.” Taiju was starting to strip naked. 

“No, go get food…nngh.” 

“TELL ME!!”

Senku hissed. His hormones levels were increasing, and he would inhale Taiju’s scent in. He was shaking as another heat wave was entering his body. “Fuck, you have to fuck me.” Senku shouted. 

Taiju got on top of Senku and began to undress him. Senku was trembling under Taiju’s sight and glently touch, tears started forming in his eyes as he was cursing his body for that primitive desire. It wasn’t fair to his friend. 

“It’s fine.” Taiju said as he was wiping his tears. Senku nodded and tried to explain his friend what he was supposed to do. “Do I have to kiss you?” 

Senku let a small and sincere laugh. “No,big oaf. Leave that part for Yuzuriha. When the opportunity comes for you to be with her like this, it will be love making, no fucking a friend.” 

“Ok, I got it.” 

Senku was unable to hold back a moan as he felt Taiju pressing inside him. Taiju’s cock felt so intense, like an electric wave running in every nerve in his body and brain. It was a new sensation, his cock felt warm and Senku couldn’t help but clenching his tights, Taiju groaned. 

“I’m pitiful…nngh.” Senku moaned. Taiju’s scent was making him dizzy as he felt his own pupils shrinking, the big oaf was thrusting harder, Senku was covering his mouth trying to muffle a scream. The slam was so intense he wanted to scream of pleasure. 

Taiju tried to remain in silence so as not to embarrass the blonde, but Senku was so tight, so warm and so good. He was losing his virginity to his best friend. Their skin was moving softly together, Senku felt his friend’s hand playing with his left pink nipple and couldn’t avoid gasping for more. Taiju was inside the blonde, changing his breath with every thrust, hearing his moans as he started pleading for more; the big oaf was fucking him harder, just long enough to intoxicate Senku’s mind. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum” Senku yelped. 

“I’m not lasting any longer.” Taiju said as he continued to slammed faster in his friend’s hole, slick was pouring between his legs. Senku didn’t have anymore control over his body, he arched his head back as a scream of intense arousal escaped his lips, while he came first. Taiju kept thrusting inside a bit more. 

“Sorry…I’m gonna…” Taiju tried to explained as his orgasm was building up his knot, with one final pump he climaxed inside Senku’s tight hole. 

Both guys were gasping for air, their bodies felt so sweaty and Senku was feeling extra sticky thanks to the slick, but now they are attached and have to wait for Taiju to finnish knotting. 

“So big…” Senku whined. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m the one who should say sorry for this.” 

“It’s ok, I wanted to help you.”

Suddenly, tears burst forth like water from a dam, Senku was crying, he felt the muscles of his chim tremble. “I’m sorry that you have to lose your virginity with me. It should have been with Yuzuriha.”

Taiju caressed Senku’s cheek. “I think this is something that we can keep between us two. I love Yuzuriha and I’m gonna confess to her as soon as we des petrified her, but you’re my dear friend and I’m glad for this.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re gonna save the civilization and help everyone return to normal, the least I can do is to help you in a time of need.”

Senku soobed unceasingly, hands clutching Taiju’s arms. He held him in silence and Taiju started to rock him slowly as Senku’s tears soaked his chest. A tiny lapse let him pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears. “Thank you.” He said as he returned to the embrace. 

***

“Woah, Taiju-kun sounds so cool.” Gen was super excited after hearing the story’s ending. 

Both boys had finished their bath and continued the story by resting under the shade of a tree. Senku felt a bit liberated to share that part of him and was confident that Gen would keep the secret, especially since they would shortly finish the cellphone in order to contact Taiju and Yuzuriha and put their plan against Tsukasa into action.

“So, was Chrome better?” 

Senku could feel how his face was burning up and with a smirked on his face answer. “Yes. With Taiju I fuck a friend, but with Chrome I think a made love.”


	4. One Desire, One Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen grinned at the blonde’s response. “That’s why I asked. What are you doing Senku-chan?
> 
> “I already explained to you. We summer the blue jewels…”
> 
> The mentalist quickly interrupted him. “You’re avoiding Chrome and you’re trying to work with me instead of with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading, I've appreacited all your kudos and comments. This was super fun to write.

“Senku’s heat is finally over.” Chrome said to Kohaku.

“Nice, where is he?” Kohaku asked.

“I left him sleeping in the observatory. He looked tired.”

“Aren’t you glad?” the blonde asked. “We can all returned to working on the cellphone.”

Chrome smiled, he was happy to be able to continue working in the kingdom of science, but at the same time he felt a certain nostalgia that he would no longer spend the nights with the blonde guy. Before he realized it, he was thinking about Senku, in his afterglow, his moans, his soft skin, his beautiful crimson eyes. Chrome was unable to said goodbye in the morning, he ran out of the observatory, something was changing inside him.

“Let’s gather everyone.”

The task of reuniting everyone was easy, all were eager to continue working together, Senku’s heat was like a mini vacation to the villagers. Everybody crossed the bridge led by Chrome and Kohaku, by when they get to the lab hut Senku was talking with Gen about needing a metal that can withstand heat for the heart of the cellphone.

It was as if there hadn’t been a paused week. Immediately when Senku saw the villagers approaching them, he explained he needed a way to get the tungsten out of the stone. Magma took it in his power to smashed it.

“What the hell are you doing, Magma?” Chrome and Kohaku yelled.

“Huh? We want to get it out of these stones right?” he said while still smashing. “So if we smash them, we can get it all out in one go.”

“Well, it’s fine. We’ll need them smashed up at some point anyway.” Senku was picking his left ear with his pinky finger.

Chrome felt strange, he was hoping Senku would also be startled by the impulsive action of Magma or even approach him as always to carefully explain what they were going to do, but no, he felt Senku distant.

Was the blonde trying to avoid him after their passionate week? Was it really only his heat talking? The brunette couldn’t understand why those thoughts made his chest hurt. The sun was bright, but he couldn’t feel a the heat.

“I’m gonna take these blue jewels that have been smashed into powder.” Senku said while keeping all the dust in a rusty bag. “Science them like this and that and turn them into something like toothpaste.”

“Oh sure, this and that…I never understand what you’re talking about Senku-chan” Gen answered.

Chrome was starting to feel jealous, his muscles were shaking and steam was coming out of his ears; why was Senku now talking so entertained with Gen? The mentalist was the one who least understood when the blonde explained something about science.

The blonde whooshed past Chrome as if he wasn’t there, he was walking with Gen while heading to the lab hut, their lab hut. Gen flicked that white hair to one side in what the brunette hoped was an unconscious act and Senku smiled; the brunette’s heart ache when he saw his smile, he wanted it to be directed towards him.

Chrome was glaring at the pair wanted to scream _“Don’t ignore me”_ but couldn’t; everyone in the village knew that the brunette had spent the whole week taking care of Senku’s heat and now that it was over the blonde was treating him nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t there.

Did the friendship end? That was Chrome’s worst nightmare, he didn’t want their relationship ruined, Kohaku said everything was going to return to normal, but this wasn’t normal.

Chrome realized he had held his gaze too long, the crimson eyes were finally looking directly at him and it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from his lungs; the brunette was starting to feel embarrassed, but why should he? There was nothing romantic between them, right?

“Chrome…” the brunette smiled when he heard his name. It was their first contact after the heat. Senku looked so different, so sure of himself, so handsome and powerful, not like the vulnerable omega that he thrust endlessly every night. That omega was gone, he disappeared into thin air as if he was never there.

“Yes?”

“I need you to make a precision heating equipment.”

“Huh?”

Senku sighed. “We need to heat the tungsten at least at 1000°C, but only the tungsten inside its glass container.”

There was an explosion on Chrome’s brain, in a good sort, there were hundreds of ideas there in that buzz of electricity, he could feel it. Senku was handling him a great challenge, and there could be tears, but he didn’t want to look soft in front of the omega.

“I know you can probably already make it from scratch. Use all the science techniques you’ve learned.” Senku smirked. “You can do it, right?”

He wanted to hug him but could only mutter “Don’t make me laugh, don’t you come crying to me when you need help in the lab.”

The guys high five and as Senku was walking away, Chrome’s smile growth of its own accord, he couldn’t let the blonde see that he ignite it. Excitement was switch in Chrome’s blood, as a trail of gunpowder in his veins and Senku had the only match, he let it spark, bringing the alpha’s soul out to play.

***

“What are you doing Senku-chan?” Gen asked once inside the lab hut.

“I’ll explained it really simple to you. We summer the blue jewels in sodium hydroxide, then crystallize them in a mixture of shells, hydrochloric acid and ammonia, then finally, heat it and mix it with honey.”

“Okaay, I totally understand Senku-chan. Honey, we cook it with honey. That’s all I got.” Gen replied while giving the blonde a cute smile. It was hard for him to always understand what the omega was trying to explain.

Senku rolled his eyes. “Man, Chrome’s gotta be ten billion times better than you.”

Gen grinned at the blonde’s response. “That’s why I asked. What are you doing Senku-chan?

“I already explained to you. We summer the blue jewels…”

The mentalist quickly interrupted him. “You’re avoiding Chrome and you’re trying to work with me instead of with him.”

Senku’s cheeks were suddenly kissed pink, it was a blooming colour that looked cute against his skin. He looked away from the mentalist, trying to find a distraction over the lab table, playing with the science equipment.

“I’m not avoiding him, I put him to work.”

“Senku-chan, you can try and fool yourself, but you told me this morning, at our bath together, that you thought Chrome made love to you.”

“I was babbling.” Pink turned to red.

“Are you sure?” Gen wasn’t allowing him time to compose himself, he didn’t want for Senku to fight back the smile that formed when thinking of Chrome.

“I don’t know.” The blonde thought his face was on fire, he suddenly felt awkward, demure and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide his blushing behind his slim fingers.

“If you’re blushing like that when thinking about him, Senku-chan, it’s because you’re in love.” He took the blonde’s hand that covered his face and looked him tenderly in the eyes. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, it’s natural and beautiful.”

“I’m not looking for a mate, my heat’s over, everything is back to normal.” Senku was trying so hard to lie to himself, there were more important things to think about than his sudden crush for Chrome. Did he really though the word **crush**? Crush was such an infantile word, one that Byakuya used to mock him with.

Maybe this was Senku’s first crush, his heart beat erratically in his chest, so hard that it could fly out, then again he remembered Chrome’s sweet scent, Chrome’s hot breath over his ears, Chrome’s strong hands touching him gently. Senku was admitting to himself what he knew all along, he liked Chrome and wanted to be with him, but didn’t know how.

“You didn’t look, but I think you found one.” Gen put a crooked smile; it was cute to see his friend realizing he was in love.

Senku turned again his head to avoid Gen’s intense ganze, the heat on his cheeks wasn’t going down, he felt as if all his insecurities were writ large across his face and there was nowhere to hide, the mentalist know him so well.

“Let’s get to work, it’ll be a long day.” He finally said trying to change the subject, and Gen sighed.

***

The night came and Gen was exhausted, Senku didn’t want to touch the subject of Chrome anymore and forced the mentalist to work tirelessly throughout the day. When they finally finished the tungsten toothpaste he left the lab hut looking for the brunette, they needed to combine their work in order to progress in the making of the cellphone.

Senku didn’t had to walk much, he found the alpha right outside, exhausted just like him. “How’s it going heating team?” he said to everyone involved, even though he just wanted to ask Chrome.

“We’re just about done.” The brunette answered.

“What’s with this all-in-one-set?!” Senku screamed as he saw the heating team had combined every science technique the blonde taught them through the course of months. But actually, it was fine, with everything combined the heating power can only go up.

As electricity flows through the water, it decomposes intro hydrogen and oxygen. At high temperature, that hydrogen removes impurities from the tungsten toothpaste; with Chrome’s idea the village manage to achieve the thousand degrees and create a crystallization just a few centimeters long: a tungsten filament, the heart of the cellphone.

And with that, Senku couldn’t stop a feeling so strange that stretched throughout his whole body. It was overwhelming, yet made him feel complete. It felt as though someone had given him peace, and that someone was Chrome, there was no more doubt.

There was only him, only Chrome, who could share his same passion and emotion about science. Senku could feel the heat growing in his cheeks.

Everyone cheered for their huge progress and that lead to a celebration that went on into the night, everyone dining and talking, more hyped up than they should be like they’d forgotten their bodies were sored and tired.

Even though Senku had accepted his feelings, he still was sitting beside Gen, who was throwing darts with his eyes trying to convince the blonde to approach Chrome.

“Go with him.”

“Later.”

“I don’t know what you are ashamed off. You even saw each other naked and fuck for days.” There was some sort of kindness in Gen’s smile, he was trying to help his friend by being reassuring and kind.

The blonde saw Chrome yawned and got up, he seemed ready to call it a night. Gen poked Senku’s ribs. “Follow him.” He muttered.

“I don’t know.”

Gen smiled yet gave his head a slight shake. “You’ll regret it.”

Chrome was walking towards his hut right under the observatory, Senku suppressed a smile, he was blushing again knowing that he really liked him. The blonde got up and followed Chrome’s steps, he said nothing to Gen, but the mentalist perfectly understood.

When Chrome enter his hut, he felt someone right behind him. He turned his face and ran into Senku’s crimson eyes that matched his face color. There’s a kind of blushing that shows the soul and the delicate sweetness within, and that was Senku’s blushing; one that shows a connection, a smile and shyness from some deep emotion.

In front of him was an omega no longer in heat, but a man that looked in love.

“Senku…”

“Chrome…” the blonde interrupted. “I think I need your help again.”

Chrome chuckled. “How can I help you?”

“Even though I’m no longer in heat, I…” The words were difficult to expressed.

“You?”

“I…”

Senku felt the tender brush of Chrome’s lips as he wrapped his arms around the omega. All of Senku’s thoughts stopped as his heart took over. The kiss was different, was gentle, loving and somewhat romantic; Chrome break their connection as he rested one hand on the blonde’s cheek.

“You didn’t let me say it.”

“It wasn’t necessary.”

“Why?”

“Because now I know.”

They started kissing again and both moved like partners in a dance that was written in their DNA, it was a natural rhythm. They fell and lock eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another, there wasn’t Senku’s urge to mate or neediness to feel filled, just arousal for being with him; it would be his first time having sex without being in heat.

Chrome looked at the omega’s lips, there were delicate and warm. Their lips touched and Senku felt as if floating in space with everything around him turned to dust. The blonde opened his mouth and Chrome gently introduced his tongue, moving it slowly around his partner’s mouth; it was delightful, highly charged and passionate where they felt lost in a deep ocean of excitement.

Breathing was turning difficult, but they didn’t care. Clothes were easily removed as their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another. Senku felt his back arch in anticipation as Chrome was teasing his cock: kiss, breathe lightly, whisper, tickle, repeat.

Suddenly he switched to sucking and Senku started moaning uncontrollably, he was thrusting his mouth down over his cock while sucking, using saliva as some sort of lubricant. The blonde’s head was rocking back as moans continued escaping his lips, slick starting to slide out of him.

“I’m almost…” he cried.

“Come.” Chrome was flicking his tongue back and forth.

“I want you inside me.”

“First come…” he was rubbing his balls gently as he continued sucking.

Senku whimpered as he felt his orgasm building up, it was longer and intense as his seed was filling Chrome’s mouth. He gasped for air as the alpha placed the blonde’s legs over his shoulders and pushed his cock inside the pink wet hole.

The omega was enjoying how Chrome was thrusting him, his lean body pressed against his, that warmth that invade his body and the gentle caress to his hips; he could hardly bare it.

“Kiss” Senku moaned.

Chrome pulled closer and without stopping his movements he moved his tongue against Senku’s tongue, taking his taste and scent, it was delicious. There was awakening in the omega’s nails as he tightly held his lower’s back. “I want you.” 

“I like you” Chrome answered and Senku’s blush seared though his cheeks and for a minute he thought his whole body was on fire.

The alpha gently glided though the blonde’s hair as he looked him in a way they never looked before, in the heat they looked with lust but now they looked with love. There was a spark of passion and desire, a teasing smile crept upon Senku’s face as shivers lined his skin because of the overstimulation.

Chrome’s thrusts were increasing in speed hitting the blonde’s prostate, Senku was moaning so loudly, not caring if the villagers heard him. The alpha felt a tingling in his groin area that spread along his spine as his semen was invading Senku.

Almost at the same time the omega cried as he came for the second time, splashing the alpha’s chest. They were panting as their bodies hurt from all the adrenaline.

“I think I’m ready.” Senku said while laying under the brunette.

“Ready for what?” Chrome was brushing his lips against the omega’s neck.

“To be marked.” Chrome raised his head and brought his face closer to the blonde, he was genuinely surprised. “I want to be your mate.” The blonde continued.

The alpha couldn’t resist any longer and pressed their mouths together in a long, passionate kiss. Senku drew his tongue over the brunette’s teeth and swallowed his groan of pleasure as they slid closer to each other; there wasn’t a visible gap between them.

When they parted to breathe Chrome answered. “I would love to mark you; we can try that in your next heat. For now, I’m comfortable being like this with you.” He was playing with the blonde’s hair locks, Senku was comfortable and smiled, his eyes felt closed and all he could feel was his lover. His warmth, his touch, his being.

“I’m in love with you.” He whispered.

Chrome held him tighter, without wanting to let go. “I’m in love with you too.” Now there is only one desire, one wish and both know it’s just a matter of time before it happens. 


End file.
